First Jump
by Mistheart150
Summary: Ghost portals. The start of all my troubles. Heh, bet you thought I was Danny for a second, didn't you. Nope, my name's Kat. I'm your average high school student. Well, I was until this happened. Now my life has been turned upside-down and I can't be sure if anything's real or not. Video games, books, movies and TV shows all could be real. Are they? Guess we'll just have find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost portals appear randomly, at any place and any time. They also take you anywhere they wish. But when you don't believe in them, finding them can change your life. My name's Kat. I'm 15 with fluffy curly/wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. No, I'm not an OC, I'm the author. These are my tales of (accidental) portal jumping, and discovering that what we may read, watch, and play may be more than just imagination.**

_Chapter 1_

You know something's up when you wake up in an alley and you clearly remember going to sleep on your bed for a quick nap. Yep, that just happened to me. I got a very rude wake-up call when my shoulder met the asphalt of an alley…somewhere. One minute I'm on my bed, worn out from the day in general, next I'm behind a random dumpster. Figuring I wouldn't get anymore answers here, I sidestepped a couple of wrestling cats and made my way out.

The street wasn't any more revealing, except that I was in a residential area. I crossed the street and leaned against a stoop, trying to figure out which way to go. Finally, I turned right and began walking. After about 15 minutes, I stopped and blinked, attempting to decide if what I was seeing was real, or if I had hit my head as well as my shoulder.

Right in front of me was a very familiar restaurant. The Nasty Burger, hangout for Amity Park's teens and food that is better than the name. It is also –though I'm beginning to rethink this- not real. I shook my head and turned down the street, but as I was passing another alley, a hand reached out and pulled me into it. I opened my mouth to scream, but another hand covered my mouth.

"Geeze, I'm not going to kill you," a girl's voice said from behind me. "Now, are you going to scream when I let you go?" I shook my head. "Good. Now who are you, I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I'd imagine not," I muttered. "Um, my name's Kat. What's your name?"

"Star," the girl replied.

I froze. Blonde, with an orange flower in her hair. Yep, just another thing proving an impossible existence. One thing I knew, that where Star was, Paulina wasn't far away. Dang, I picked the wrong alley to be trapped in.

"Who is this girl, if you can her that?" Speak of the devil.

"Excuse me?!" I couldn't help it, I mean, what about me screams 'not a girl'?

"Well look at your hair. You look more like a lion than a girl," Paulina elaborated.

Wow, okay, that's harsh. Yes my hair is rather…fluffy. That's what happens when hair is thick and curly, but it's not like a lion's mane. "If I'm just gonna be insulted, I'm leaving," I stated bluntly.

"No, don't, you could get hurt. There's a ghost fight out there," Star told me.

"Really, a ghost fight? You expect me to believe that?" Yes, I had accepted the fact that I'm in Amity Park, but didn't explosions usually go with the fights? "Sorry Star, you seem decent, but your friend here has made up my mind. I'm leaving."

It hadn't been more than five minutes later that I felt that…something was watching me. I stopped and looked around, sliding my feet into a more stable position. Sure I hadn't been to karate lessons for a few years, but I could still defend myself if needed. "If someone is stalking me, quit it, that's rather creepy," I called out.

"I wouldn't call it stalking. It's more like…observing I believe," came a male voice from behind me.

Whirling around, I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. Of all the ghosts, why did it have to be him? "Plasmius," I squeaked.

"Ah, you know my name, unlike that ridiculous name that the Fentons have given me. Now how is that?" Vlad asked me.

I was cornered, both metaphorically and physically (yeah, there were walls on either side of me). "Why does that matter Vlad?" I managed to spit out.

"Personal reasons." He grabbed my jacket, making my breathing rate skyrocket.

I clawed at his hand, trying to escape. Seeing a blur Vlad's head, I finally let my terrified scream go, hoping that it was who I thought it was. The something, or should I say someone, stopped and faced us.

"Hey! Let her go Vlad!" he cried.

Vlad quickly turned, my vision blurring with the speed. Then he turned me around in his grasp, so I was facing away from him. "Ah Daniel, do you really expect me to listen to you?"

Danny (who else would it be?) descended so he was hovering just above the ground. "Well…not really," he admitted.

I groaned. "Hello! Can we save the banter for later?" Danny stared at me and I waved, smiling falsely. "Please? I just want to not be here, in this spot, right at this particular moment." I looked over my shoulder at Vlad. "Am I really that important to you, or am I just a human shield?"

By this point, both halfas were speechless. They were probably used to people just screaming in terror and trying to run away. I curled my hand into a fist. "Hey Vlad, could you turn me around for just a sec. There's something I want to see.

He frowned, but obliged me. "There, now what did you want?"

"This," I said simply, and punched him in the face. He cried out, dropping me in favor of clutching his nose. Immediately I took off, and as I passed Danny (who was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides) I grabbed his arm and pulled him along with me. This shut him up quickly. Sensing what I wanted, he phased out of my grip and picked me up. Flying, I decided, was much faster than running. I let out a whoop of excitement. Flying was also better than running. Finally, he set me down in front of another house.

"Wow, I can't believe you hit him." Danny grinned.

I leaned against the wall to settle my breathing "Yeah, well he is an annoying fruitloop. So…you're Phantom?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised though; most people either runaway screaming, or try to mob me." He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at me nervously.

"Believe me, I'm trying not to. On the inside, I'm fangirling so much right now."

"Well, um…I've got to go and…" Danny glanced at me again.

I shrugged. "That's fine. Who am I to stop you?"

Danny nodded and jumped up to fly away. Right before he did however he turned back. "I'm curious though. How did you see me? I was invisible." With that he flew away.

**I see invisible people. No, not really, but I couldn't think of a better way end the chapter, and cliffies make people want to continue reading. So…yeah. Why is Vlad already interested in me? You'll find out later. ****_Why_**** am I writing this instead of working on Sprit of a Kitsune? Because this plot bunny has been gnawing on my leg for a few weeks now, that's why. And yes, that's how I talk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are with chapter two of my first story of my eventual series of Dimension Jumper. Catchy title? No, but that's not my forte.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, faved, and/or followed. I honestly wasn't expecting anyone who would like this.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I stood there with my forehead pressing against the brick wall. I saw Danny when he was invisible? How, that's impossible without special equipment. I'm not some sort of ghost freak am I? My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a door slamming open.

"What are you doing?" The voice startled me enough that I whacked my head on the wall and fell down.

"Giving myself a concussion apparently," I answered. I guess I blacked out right after that, because the next thing I know, I'm staring at three blurry figures across the room I found myself in.

Closing my eyes again, I sighed. "Was all that just a dream? I mean, I find myself in a place I've only heard of, never wanting to actually be here, and I have no idea if my parents realize I'm gone or not." I groan and place my hand on my forehead, feeling bandages wrapping my head. "Oh," I mutter. "It wasn't. Wait, then that means…"

My eyes snapped open. The blurriness had gone down some, and what was left was because my glasses were missing. "You're not who I thought you were. I guess I hit my head hard enough that I forgot." I chuckled dryly. "Admittedly, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Why not?" the girl (Sam, obviously) sitting on the left demanded.

"Because that statement sounds really weird. So who am I to thank for being kind enough to bandage my head?"

The boy in the middle (Danny) raised his hand. "Me I guess. Though it is sort of my fault because I startled you and-"

I raised my hand to stop what I could tell was going to become a long-winded apology. "I get it. Now, last question. Who the crap has my glasses? I kind of need those," I demanded.

This time the other boy (Tucker) shifted nervously at the tone of my voice.

Sitting up, I held out my hand. "Glasses, now."

Tucker quickly got up and deposited them in my hand, then retreated back to his seat.

"At least they're not smudged," I muttered, putting them on, the world immediately jumping into focus. "So why did you have my glasses?"

"It made it easier to bandage your head," Danny said.

I nodded. "So, what are ya'lls names?"

Tucker jumped up, taking the opening. "I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley. That's T.F., as in Too Fine."

I leaned back. "Good…I think…? Um, it's nice to meet you Tucker…" I trailed off, not knowing how to respond to him hitting on me.

"I'm Sam Manson. I'm a goth and an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian," Sam told me as she shoved Tucker's beret in his mouth. "Ignore him by the way, he does that to every girl. Oh, and if you call me Samantha, I'll shove my boot so far up you're a-"

"Okay, okay I get it," I said hurriedly, then laughed. "That's okay, though I still don't know how to respond to it." I paused, and then continued. "But if he does it again…" I gave a pointed look at Tucker, who became very interested in his shoes.

Danny coughed into his fist to cover his laughter. "My name's Danny Fenton."

I scratched my jaw. "Hm…funny. You have the same first name as Danny Phantom. Well, I suppose that's obvious, but still. Speaking of which, he helped me get away from Vlad, which was pretty cool, 'cept the fact that I needed help in the first place."

Danny shifted nervously. "Y-yeah, I get that all the time, I don't mind."

I shrugged. "I'm just confused on one thing."

Sam frowned and shifted so she was slightly in front of Danny. "What?"

"How I got here in the first place. I mean one moment I'm asleep on my bed at on a Thursday night –speaking of which, I just realized that I don't know how I'm wearing these clothes- and next, I'm in an alley, in the day, and on…what day is this?" I glanced at Tucker.

"Um, Sunday."

"Yeah, on Sunday." I frowned. "Gosh darn it, I missed church. Stupid showing up in a random town." I turned and threw my pillow through an open door behind the couch.

The trio looked taken aback. "Wait, you just appeared in an alley?" Tucker asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, pretty much," I muttered.

Danny looked thoughtful. "I wonder...Maybe you-"

"No way," Sam interrupted. "There's no way that she just happened to come through a-"

"Well think about it. They can appear anywhere right?" Danny continued as if he'd never been interrupted. "Um, where are you from?" This question was directed at me.

"The East Coast, which is pretty far from Illinois," I replied automatically.

Danny opened his mouth to finish his idea, then appeared to change his mind. "How did you know where you were?"

I snorted and swiped Tucker's PDA, quickly figuring out how to access the pictures on it. "Well, when you have this kid flying around-" I showed them a picture Tucker had taken of Danny in ghost-form. "-saving people and whatnot. Plus these people-" Cue picture of Jack and Maddie. "-who look like loonies, but actually know what they're talking about. Not to mention that you guys disappeared for a while, it's kind of hard to stay unknown."

Danny blinked. "Okay…Anyway, like I was saying, she totally could have come though one."

"One what?" I asked, a feeling of foreboding making me feel sick.

Danny stared straight at me. "A ghost portal. The problem with those is that they-"

"Appear and disappear randomly. The chances of me getting back home are slim to none," I whispered hollowly. Suddenly the sick feeling intensified. I jumped up and ran off, making a beeline for the kitchen. I heard one of trio come in and grab my hair as I vomited into the sink.

"You know," I heard Sam's voice say. "I'll admit that I thought you were working with Vlad and were just lying to us, this is a little extreme for acting."

I coughed up the rest of my stomach contents (with some esophagus on the side. Mm, tasty.) "I don't blame you, but why would you think that?" I asked as I rinsed the stuff from the sink. I listened to her reply as I rinsed my mouth.

"Nobody knows his real name. Everyone calls him the Wisconsin Ghost."

I spat out some water. "Oh, well you know it to, so I don't feel like I have to explain myself." I looked at the floor. "Thanks….you know, for holding my hair back. That would have been a mess."

"It's nothing."

"I wouldn't have done it for a stranger in my friend's house. I don't even know if I would do it for my friends." I looked at Sam expectantly.

"I just feel like I needed to. I was pretty hostile towards you," Sam explained.

I smiled slightly. "I don't hold grudges. I think it's impossible for me to. So once again, thanks." Sam nodded and we walked back into the living room.

Tucker whistled. "That was a dramatic reaction."

I took a page from Sam's book and hit the back of Tucker's head. "Well, what would you do if you just found out that you have almost no chance of returning home?!" I collapsed back on the couch with my head in my hands. "Never seeing my friends or family again…Dang, my life is screwed up now," I murmured. And with that, I started crying. Not all out bawling, but silently crying, giving myself a headache, and ignoring the hand on my shoulder. I probably sat there for five or so minutes, then gave one last sniff and looked up, wiping my eyes. "I look like a mess now don't I?"

Opting for the silent answer, Sam left and came back with a tissue box. I took them and nodded my thanks.

Finally Danny spoke. "You live in the US, why don't you just take a bus back?"

I turned away. "It's not that simple. You see-" I never got to finish my sentence. The door flew open, admitting the two craziest (and probably smartest, at least that I know) people. Maddie came in first, walking backward to help Jack carry a large machine-thing. I shrank back into the couch. It's not that I didn't like Danny's parents; it's just that I didn't want to meet them while I (probably) looked like I had been crying for a while…oh wait, I had.

"Hi Danny, how was your day?" Maddie asked as soon as she saw him.

"Fine. Um, mom, dad, can I talk to you for a bit?" Danny glanced nervously at me.

"About ghosts?!" Jack exclaimed. They put the machine down next to the door of the lab.

"Not really. You see, I found her," he pointed at me. "outside our house…" Danny explained what had happened. "…but she says that she can't get home with a bus, or anything."

"Actually I only recall saying I can't take a bus, but it's true, cars would be useless too. Another thing, you don't know my name do you?"

Danny blinked and looked thoughtful, then looked rather nervous. "I…guess I forgot to ask you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, so you don't have to keep calling me 'girl' or 'she', you can call me Kat. As to why I can't go back it's because I…" I trailed off, realizing that I didn't _want _them to know that I'm not from this world. Aw man, what excuse can I use?

"Earth to Kat. You what?" Sam waved her hand in front of my face.

"I…um, get carsick real easy."

"Carsick?" The other girl didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, carsick. I can barely go anywhere without feeling like puking my guts out." Lame excuse, and not wholly true. Yeah, I get carsick, but it's not _that_ bad. Everyone stared at me like I had grown two heads. "What?"

"I've never met anyone who gets sick that badly," Maddie explained.

"My mom does when she goes on and airplane. She has to buy those little patches that you stick behind your ears and keeps you from getting sick." I yawned. "What time is it? It doesn't look late enough for bed."

"It's five after eight," Tucker told me checking his PDA.

"Oh, I get it. Jet lag…er, portal lag. My body thinks it's nine, which is when I start getting ready for bed." I yawned again. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

The Fenton parents looked at each other, and then back at me.

"You can stay in Jazz's room," Maddie told me. "And I'll call the school. I'm sure you could go with Danny until we get this figured out."

"Who's Jazz? And why do I have to go to school?" I feigned ignorance on the first question, true bafflement on the second.

"Well you can't ignore your education," Jack said. "Unlike some people." He glanced at Danny, who scowled.

"Ignoring that. Jazz is my older sister. No doubt she'll wake you up later when she gets home, she's at some study thing tonight," Danny explained hurriedly. "Come on, I'll show you her room."

"Okay." I followed him up the stairs. "I've never had an older sibling. I'm the oldest by six years. Got three siblings and thank gravy no more are coming. My parents are done having kids. What are older siblings like?"

"Well Jazz is kind of bossy, but she means well. I trust her to watch my back," Danny said with a faint smile.

"I think the bossy thing is a requirement to be an older sibling. I'm bossy to mine, the eight year-old is to the other two, and the six year-old is to the four year-old." I grinned at the thought. "My mom has to get on me for telling them what to do sometimes." My grin disappeared and my shoulders sagged.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll get you back. I have no doubt my parents will try to make you feel as at home as they can," Danny tried to comfort me.

"Thanks for all of this. I really don't want to impose, but if I have to, I have one question."

"What?"

"Does your school have a good band program?" I grinned at the look on his face.

"I guess so. I've never really paid attention to the band geeks before." Danny rubbed the back of his head.

I glared at him. "We're not geeks Danny. We just have some more commitment than some other people. Well that and we also know stuff that will never help us unless we're taking Italian as a foreign language class." My glare softened. "I just don't want to get out of practice is all. Playing is harder than it looks."

"Oh, what do you play?" Danny opened the door to what I assumed was Jazz's room.

"French horn. I'm much better than I was two years ago when I started. Then I sounded like a dying elephant," I laughed.

"Yikes. Well, this Jazz's room. I'm sure she's got something that will fit you. See you tomorrow?"

I snorted. "Unless I ran away in the middle of the night, then yes, yes you will." Danny and I grinned at each other before he headed back down stairs. My smile faded as I closed the door and I slid down to sit on the floor, burying my face in my hands.

"There's no way I can get home," I whispered to the empty room.

* * *

**Wow, that was twice as long as the first chapter.**


End file.
